


Little Falcon

by Spockavenger (Maigen1266)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, de-aged Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maigen1266/pseuds/Spockavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is de-aged, no one was shocked that Steve and Tony took over as his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Falcon

Within five minutes it was clear that Falcon was the baby of the group. It was also pretty clear that his loyalties were divided between his icon, Captain America, and his pseudo-boss Tony. And with Cap and Iron Man arguing like a couple in the middle of a divorce, Sam’s age was made to seem even younger.  
So the fact that when they came up against a crazy dude with a de-aging gun it was Sam who was hit by it surprised no one. And to be fair, ten-year-old Sam Wilson was adorable and looked at Steve and Tony as parents in the absence of his actual parents.  
“Sam, did you eat lunch?”  
Sam had been sitting on the couch in the shared living space, and watching TV. He seemed to have some sense of his memories as an adult, but he acted like he was still a kid, so the rest of the team treated him that way.  
Sam looked up at the sound of Steve’s voice.  
“No, but my mom sent cookies again. JARVIS had them sent up,” Sam told him with a smile. The box was on the seat next to him, but it was clear the rest of the Avengers hadn’t known about the cookie delivery, since it was mostly full.  
“You need some real food, come on, I’ll make you a sandwich or something,” Steve said offering his hand. Sam smiled brightly and grabbed hold of Steve’s hand and swing their connected hands between them as they walked to the kitchen.  
Hulk was lounging near the open fridge eating a whole chicken, and Steve made a mental note to tell Tony to add a couple more chickens to the grocery list for next week. Hulk went through at least one a day, and he looked extremely disappointed when he sometimes opened the fridge to find that the only chicken left had been carved up by one of the other Avengers for lunch.  
“Hey, Hulk,” Sam said brightly and sat himself on one of the tall stools in front of a breakfast bar in the über-modern kitchen.  
“Little Bird,” Hulk replied calmly and went back to him chicken.  
“Any carved meat left for sandwiches?” Steve asked as he made his way to the fridge.  
“No, Hawkeye came in this morning,” Hulk said.  
“Damn, guess it’s peanut butter and jelly for lunch, Sam.”  
Steve retrieved the jelly from the fridge and closed it behind himself. Hulk gave Steve a dirty look, but stayed where he was. Sam was kicking his feet loudly against his stool when Clint wandered into the room.  
“Hey guys,” Clint said and went to open the fridge again. He stood for a moment in front of the open fridge door before finally shutting it and pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I’m gonna order a pizza, you guys want anything?”  
“Cheese?” Sam asked hopefully, and Steve closed the bag of bread again without making any sandwiches. Obviously Clint’s offer for lunch was better than his.  
Clint was like the cool uncle, and so were Thor and the Hulk. Tony wasn’t much more responsible, but Sam liked to hang out in the lab and even after being de-aged he seemed to be able to keep up with the techno-babble.  
“So, a large cheese pizza for the kid. Hulk? You want three large meat lovers, right?” Clint asked and typed the order into his phone. Hulk gave an affirmative and Clint looked at Steve.  
“Yeah, get me a large Veggie,” Steve said sounding defeated.  
“Hey, JARVIS, could you get Tony, Thor, and Natasha’s orders? Natasha orders something different every time, and she might kill me if I get the wrong thing,” Clint asked and looked towards the ceiling as he did.  
Technically JARVIS was installed in all the appliances, walls, and ceilings of the building, but each of the Avengers had their own way of addressing him. Clint always looked up, Steve directed his focus to one of the interfaces in the walls of every room, Tony never even looked up from what he was doing, Thor, like Steve, tended to look for a wall interface, Hulk just sort of rumbled at whatever wall was closest to him, and no one was quite sure what Natasha did, because none of them had ever seen her talk to the AI.  
“Sir asks that you order a Hawaiian pizza for him, Thor requests three Barbeque pizzas, and Ms. Romanoff is currently out of the tower,” JARVIS responded after a moment. Clint added in the two orders calmly, but Steve looked worried and turned to the closets interface.  
“When did Natasha leave?” he asked.  
“Approximately two hours ago,” JARVIS responded.  
“Did she say when she’ll be back?” Steve asked.  
“Ms. Romanoff gave no indication as to when she would return.”  
“Right, so Clint, order her a couple of medium pizzas, whatever she likes. Someone will eat the leftovers,” Steve told Clint in his team leader voice.  
Clint grumbled, likely because he was taking orders on what to call in from anyone, but he complied.  
“Hey, Steve?” Sam asked looking unsure.  
“Yes, Sam?”  
“Can we get breadsticks too?” Sam asked.  
“Sure, kid,” Clint said and added it into his list. “That everything?”  
Everyone gave affirmatives and Clint wandered off to call in the food. Sam sat eagerly twiddling his thumbs and kicking his feet while Hulk finished off his chicken and put the bones into the trash. Steve took the seat next to Sam and looked over at the boy.  
“You remember being an adult?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah, sorta, it’s all weird and fuzzy, like I’m remembering a dream from a long time ago,” Sam told him quietly. “But the last time I was a kid is like that too, everything is fuzzy until I woke up after I got small again. Like none of it was real.”  
“Do you want to be an adult again? Tony is working on it, but do you even want to be an adult again? You seem to like it around here,” Steve asked.  
It was something that had been bothering Steve for the last two days since Sam was de-aged. Sam really seemed to enjoy himself being a kid. Whether he was watching cartoons with Clint, watching Tony work, running around the track with Steve and Natasha, or hanging in Hulk’s room with the man himself. Sam seemed to be genuinely comfortable with being the only kid in Avenger’s Tower.  
“If I’m an adult again I can be Falcon right? I can be an Avenger,” Sam said looking up at the super soldier he had idolized since he was five or six.  
“Yeah, of course, you already were,” Steve said.  
“Then I want to be big again. You’ll still let me run with you and Natasha, right?”  
“Of course, and I’m sure you can still watch cartoons with Clint, and I bet Tony wouldn’t mind having you around the lab,” Steve reassured Sam.  
“Then I want to be grown-up again. It’s worth it.”  
Steve nodded and the three Avengers waited for Clint to come back up with the mountain of pizza.  
\-------  
Sam was tucking into his fifth slice of pizza when Tony came in looking triumphant.  
“So, I don’t know how the de-aging machine works,” Tony said as he tossed open the Hawaiian pizza and grabbed out a slice.  
“And that means what for Sam?” Steve asked and wiped the grease from him fingers with a napkin.  
“Oh, well, I don’t know how it works, but I think I can reverse it pretty easy. It’s just flipping a switch in the end.”  
“Flipping a switch?” Clint was sitting on the breakfast bar next to Sam’s plate and he had been discussing the merits of cartoons from Nickelodeon versus those from Cartoon Network. Clint and Sam both seemed to be surprisingly knowledgeable on the subject.  
“Yeah, had to find the right switch, but I de-aged and mouse and re-aged it just fine, so whenever we’re done here.”  
Sam jumped out of his seat excitedly.  
“Hey after we re-age me can I go flying?”  
“Sure kid,” Tony replied and ruffled his hair fondly.


End file.
